The Real Adventure Has Just Begun
by Moonwalking-Greaser
Summary: What if the whole adventure didn't happen? Dallas and Johnny didn't die, Pony never ran away, Darry never slapped him, all because of a certain little six year old named Nicky Curtis? This is the adventure of the youngest Curtis brother, who never ceases to annoy the heck out of his older brother Ponyboy. -'Leave him alone, stupid head!" Oh no. This is gonna be one hell of a ride.
1. Chapter 1: Snickers

**Disclaimer; I don't own The Outsiders, but it'd be kinda cool if I did.**

* * *

When I stepped out into the bright sunlight, from the darkness of the movie house, I had only two things on my mind: Paul Newman and some tape. I sighed as I listened to my little brother blabber on about something that happened at school. The kid just wouldn't shut up. I groaned as we walked on.

"Hey Pony?" he suddenly said as we were walking back home.

"What now?" I groaned. I was getting tired of him asking me questions. I know he's curious about everything, but out of all people, why'd he have to bug me? Why couldn't he bug Darry or Soda, or better yet, Steve?

"What's two times two?" he asked me innocently.

"Four." I answered hastily. He looked up at me with his big hazel eyes which were full of confusion.

"No? Isn't it six?" Oh for the love of God, kill me now.

"No," I said while rolling my eyes. "It's four. If you would stop sleeping during class, you would know it's four."

He cocked his eyebrow, "How the fuck is it four?" Oh great. I see he's been hanging out with Dally again.

I gave him a stern glare, which he mimicked back at me almost perfectly.

"Stop cussin', if Darry hears you, he'll flip."

"What Darry won't know, won't kill him." he replied coolly.

I sighed irritated. "Stop gettin' mouthy." He was obviously enjoying annoying me.

"Geez, Pone, when'd you turn into Darry." I glared at him, which he equally returned. Man, this kid never stops, does he.

"Nicky, can you once in your life, just shut up?" I was ready to slap the kid.

Nicky in return looked up at me, with his eerily similar Sodapop grin.

"Nope."

I clenched my teeth as we continued walking, Nicky now whistling the Mickey Mouse tune.

Two-Bit once said that if Darry, Soda, and I were to have a kid, it'd be Nicky. Of course we looked at him weirdly, but I can't help but say it's true. He's defiantly a mixture between us. He has curly chestnut brown hair, and big hazel eyes. He might not look much like us, but he sure as hell acts like a Curtis.

He's a lot like Soda. He's restless, hyper, and absolutely hates school.

But then again, he's also like Darry, because he tries to be tough, and he has glare down to a T. It's actually really creepy if you've seen it in person.

Lot of people say he's like me too since he has my sarcastic remarks, and forgetfulness. I don't really see it, since he's an annoying brat who bothers me to no end.

But that's Nicky, our six, almost seven year old brother. We never get along though. Soda says it's because we're too alike, but I beg to differ. He's just too immature. Everyone keeps telling me that I was exactly like him when I was six, but I don't believe it. I especially hate it when they call him a mini Pony because of how crazy he acts. From what I remember when I was six, I wasn't ever as obnoxious as he is.

Speaking of hating, one thing Nicky hates is to be called Nicky. When he was born, our grandpa had just passed away, so mom named him after our grandfather, Nicolas. However when he was two, dad gave him the nickname Snickers, since he always was eating one. Nicky was overjoyed with that name, because he always wanted a cool name like mine and Soda's. Don't ask me why though, he's a weird kid. When our parents died, we kind of stopped calling him Snickers, and just called him Nicky. I guess we haven't called him Snickers in a while because it reminded us of dad, and it hurt too much to think of him. Hell, even 5 months later it still hurt to think about them.

Just as we were walking down the street, I noticed a red Corvair trailing us. Oh shit. I grew more anxious as they were getting closer and closer. I guess Nicky noticed them too because now he was starting to walk a little faster, but it was no use. I heard footsteps behind us, and before I knew it, we were getting tackled onto the ground. They had me and Nicky pinned to the ground in seconds.

"Need a haircut greaser?" A Soc I didn't recognize said as he menacingly brought the blade to my throat.

"Leave him alone, stupid head!" Oh no.

The Socs gave their attention to Nicky, who was staring at them intently with his hazel eyes, despite being pinned on the ground.

The Soc that held the blade was starting to laugh, and not a good kind of laugh either.

"Aw, look, it's baby greaser. Should we give him a haircut too?" Before I could react, the Soc poked his blade into Nicky's neck, causing it to bleed. Nicky cried out in shock and I started screaming for Soda, Darry, anybody.

"Someone shut them up!" I felt a something being shoved in my mouth. I tried to scream, but it was useless. Then I heard another set of yells, and heard footsteps coming from the distance. In a second, the Socs jumped up, and ran back to their cars.

I sat up, and helped Nicky up. He looked terrified. His normally wide eyes were even wider and he was pale. But as soon as he saw the gang, his color seemed to come back.

In a flash, Darry was next to us, looking us over, very concerned.

"Are y'all alright?" he asked as he pulled me up a little to gruffly for my liking. I nodded, and watched as he examined Nicky's cut.

"How about you?" Darry asked him as he checked the cut over. Nicky swatted his hands away and huffed.

"I'm fine Dar, stop touchin' me." I rolled my eyes as Soda came over looking really worried.

"Are y'all okay?" he asked as he looked us over too. His eyes widened when he got a glimpse at Nicky's cut. In an instant he kneeled down and examined it.

Just like before, Nicky swatted Soda's hand away, getting very annoyed at people touching him.

"I'm fine Soda. It's just a cut."

Soda chuckled. "Just a cut huh? It looks mighty painful for it to be just a cut." Nicky shrugged until a thought came into his mind that made his eyes light up.

"Do you think it'll scar?" he asked excitedly. Soda gave him a strange look, and grinned.

"I don't know baby, maybe if you're lucky."

"That'd be so tuff!" he exclaimed as he got up and started walking, bouncing with each step. He turned around after he was a few steps away. "And don't call me baby!"

Soda laughed as we started walking back home. He looked over at Darry who sighed exasperated.

"Looks like we got ourselves a mini hood, huh Dar?"

Darry looked at him wearily. "Don't even bring it up Soda." Soda gave him his famous grin, and Darry couldn't help but grin back. Soda got me in a headlock and ruffled my hair.

"And how's my other baby brother?" He joked as I started to re-comb my hair.

"I'm fine, just a little shaken up is all." Soda looked at me sympathetically before he patted my back. By then, Dallas was next to us, walking. The rest of the gang were in the back, except for Two-Bit who was chatting with Nicky about his cut. I nodded my greeting to him before he lit up a cigarette.

"Hey Dal, I didn't know you got out of the cooler."

He exhaled the smoke, "Yea, got off for good behavior." I nodded again. By then Johnny showed up by my side and we started chatting a little before Dally interrupted.

"Hey, I was thinking about going to the drive-in tomorrow night to hunt some action. Y'all wanna go?" he motioned over to Johnny and I. Before I could answer, Darry stepped in,

"No he can't, he has to watch Nicky and finish his homework." He said all the while staring at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Dar, just tonight?"

"No Ponyboy, you still need to finish your book report and you promised me you'd watch Nicky."

I heaved a sigh and looked over at Dally. "Guess not."

Dallas looked over at Johnny who had been quiet this whole time.

"How about you Johnnycakes?" he said as he finished off his cigarette.

"Sorry Dal, but I think I'll pass," he said quietly. "I think I'll stay with Pony."

Dallas shrugged. "Suit yourself."

I wasn't thrilled about having to watch my brother, but atleast I had Johnny to keep me company. Besides, how hard could it be?

* * *

**A/n: Yeah, yeah I know new story, I couldn't help it. But I've been writing this since January, trying to get Nicky's personality down just right is really hard, so I hope y'all enjoyed it. ;) What'd y'all think? If y'all didn't like it, I'll delete it, and we'll never speak of it again haha. But idk, to me it's a little refreshing to see another brother, rather than a sister. BTW; Trapped will be updated sometime this week, so keep a heads up! Also; if y'all have a question about anything, feel free to ask me on my account! The link is on my profile. Even if you don't have an account, you can still ask me questions! ****J**** Thanks for reading! I know it's a little short, but next will be longer, I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2: Babysitting: Part 1

**Disclaimer; I don't own The Outsiders. **

_Thud._

"_Oops." _

Happy Saturday, I thought sarcastically as I opened my eyes, blinking blearily against the morning sun. I turned to look at my worn out alarm clock that was on my desk; eight twenty-seven am, still too early to be up, in my opinion. I rolled over on my back and snuggled deeper into my bed. Just as I started dozing off, I heard my door creak open slightly, and a second later I felt someone climb onto my bed and sit on my stomach. I sighed as I opened my eyes. Nicky was looking back at me with a grin. I gave him a glare which he laughed at.

"You have five seconds to get off before I make you get off."

"And what if I don't?" Nicky challenged as he raised his eyebrow.

"You'll end up on the floor." Nicky looked like he was considering it. After a couple seconds, he looked over at me and smiled mischievously.

"Pone, it's already been 10 seconds."

This was gonna be a long day.

I pushed Nicky off of me, and he landed on the ground with an _oomph. _It was no use trying to go back to sleep, so I got up, and stepped over Nicky who was glaring at me while rubbing his head. Before opening the door, I turned to him and smirked.

"You might wanna ice that." He scowled at me while I went into the kitchen. No one was in the house. They must've already went to work I thought as I made my way over to the table, and sat down sleepily.

I didn't get much sleep last night. Shoot, I don't think anyone did. Nicky had a nightmare again about our parents. I guess that's something we have in common; our nightmares. Except I don't remember my nightmares. He does. Thankfully, my nightmares have subsided to having one, once a week, but Nicky wakes up screaming bloody murder almost every night.

And it doesn't help that we share a room.

I sighed as I put my head on the table. Just as I started dozing off, I felt someone pull my hair. I looked up just as Nicky was making his way over to the other side of the table. We locked eyes and he gave me an innocent smile.

Too innocent.

I gave him an annoyed look. I heard my stomach growl, and with a sigh, I got up and went over to the cupboard to get some cereal. Johnny was coming over around 9 to help me babysit the brat. I hate getting stuck with these jobs, but since money's real tight right now, I shouldn't complain.

"Did you eat somethin' yet?" I asked as I got the milk out of the fridge. My job today was to feed him, and make sure he doesn't burn the house down. He shook his head and I got out another bowl, pouring cereal and milk into it. Handing it to him, I made my way to the chair and starting eating. After a couple spoonfuls, I noticed Nicky staring at me intently. I raised my eyebrow.

"What?"

"You eat funny." he said as he gave me a grin.

"I eat funny?" I repeated, giving him a confused look.

"Yeah," he started. "Like a horse." Then all of a sudden, some kind of realization had dawned on him. His eyes widened and he opened his mouth. I watched him curiously, wondering what in the hell was going on in his head.

"That's why your name is Ponyboy! It's because you're a boy who eats like a Pony!" he shouted. Yes, I think my brother has finally lost it.

I shook my head, amused. "You're a weird kid."

After a couple more spoonfuls, I got up to put my bowl in the sink. I left the kid in the kitchen as I walked to the living room, settling myself down on the couch. I didn't need to shower since I took one last night and I didn't bother changing since I slept in my sweats and t-shirt. I turned on the tv to some Gunsmoke marathon, and just as I got comfortable, the door opened, revealing Johnny. He gave me a small smile and shut the door gently, unlike the rest of the gang who lets it slam shut.

He was making his way over to the couch when all of a sudden I heard a, "JOHNNY!" and a figure rushing up to Johnny and tackling him into a hug. I sighed heavily.

"Nicky, get off of Johnny, before you squeeze him to death." He immediately unwrapped his arms from Johnny's waist. Johnny smiled and patted his back affectionately. I looked over at Johnny apologetically.

"Sorry Johnny. Nicky's just being… Nicky today."

"Nah, it's okay," he said as he ruffled his hair. "I don't mind."

I smiled at him before I turned my attention back to my brother.

"Go finish up your cereal."

He sighed dramatically as he trudged back into the kitchen. Well at least he didn't put up a fight, I thought as Johnny sat next to me.

I noticed a new bruise on his cheek. I still couldn't believe Johnny's own parents could hurt him like that. Poor Johnny doesn't even do anything wrong! All he does is love them, when they in return punch him 'til he was black and blue. It was just not fair.

I shook out of my thoughts as I heard an all too familiar yell from the kitchen.

"PONY!"

"What?" I yelled back.

"I'm done eating!"

"Well then put it in the sink." This kid is going far places in life, I can already tell.

"Okay!" Johnny chuckled and I sighed exasperated. After hearing the bowl clatter in the sink, Nicky rushed back to the living room and sat by Johnny. I gave him a warning look that I practiced from Darry. I've noticed that I've been using it a lot lately.

"Don't bother him."

He gasped dramatically. "I would never!" Johnny laughed a little and ruffled his hair again. I turned my attention to Johnny.

"You just tell me if he's annoying you, and I'll take care of it, okay?" I said seriously. I knew my brother was a restless child, just like Soda. He could never sit still, so he had a habit of bothering people without even noticing. It was just in his personality.

"I really don't mind Pone, he's like a little brother to me." I snorted.

"Well you can have him, _for free_." Johnny playfully rolled his eyes at me. Nicky took this opportunity to hug Johnny as he looked at me.

"I like Johnny better anyways!" he said, thinking that it'd offend me. "He'd be a better big brother than you."

"Oh my, you hurt my feelings." I sarcastically replied. He obviously didn't notice the sarcastic tone of my voice, because he replied with, "Good!" He looked up at Johnny with his hazel eyes.

"Johnny, do you wanna be my new big brother," he then motioned over to me while making a disgusted face. "Because Pony's doing a lousy job." That made Johnny laugh.

"Sure, why not?" Nicky flashed him a smile and hugged him. Nicky really loves Johnny. I mean, he rarely hugs anyone, even us, but when Johnny's in the room, he'll hug him in a second. He knows that Johnny's parents hurt him, so I think that's part of the reason he really likes Johnny and hugs him a lot, is to make him feel better.

"Johnny, I wish you good luck man, you'll need it." I teased as I headed into the kitchen to get two Pepsi's. When I returned, I handed one to Johnny, and I sat back to where I was previously and took a sip of the cold liquid. Nicky was looking at me expectantly. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"Why didn't you get me one?"

"You can't have one."

"Why not?" He crossed his tiny arms across his chest.

"Remember what happened last time when you drank a Pepsi?" He sighed heavily, and nodded.

About a month ago, when we had the gang over for a BBQ, Nicky had gotten ahold of a Pepsi can, and drank all of it within minutes. He became so hyper, that he was literally bouncing with every step he took. Darry got concerned because his heart rate had gone up tremendously, so we almost drove him to the hospital. It was a nightmare to get him to sleep. We tried everything to calm him down, like drinking hot milk, taking a hot bath, you name it. Eventually, after three in the morning, he finally crashed, under the kitchen table.

Darry had made it perfectly clear to not give him any soda whatsoever, because dealing with an extra hyped up Nicky is hell, and that's the last thing I needed today.

Nicky got up from the couch and went into our room. Thank God, he finally left us alone.

"I'm sorry about him, he's just really obnoxious." Johnny laughed.

"He doesn't bother me none."

"Try living with him." Johnny rolled his eyes at me.

We continued watching Gunsmoke in silence until Nicky came out of out room, minutes later.

"Pony… I'm bored!" he whined. I looked at him exasperated.

"Go play with one of your toys or somethin'. He gave me an incredulous look.

"Ponyboy, I don't play with _toys_." He emphasized the toys part. I raised my eyebrow. He shouldn't have said that.

"Oh yeah? Then how come I caught you talking to your bear the other day?" I smirked as Johnny started to snicker. Nicky's cheeks reddened and he hardened his glare.

"I wasn't talking to it! I-I, just really liked how my voice sounded that day." Wow little brother, you need to step up your lying game. I rolled my eyes and returned my eyes to the screen. Seconds later Nicky got in front of the tv, blocking us from watching it.

"Nicky, move." My patience was running out.

"Not until you play with me." He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I don't want to play right now," I said, annoyance taking over me. "So move."

"No."

"Nicholas!" I said, my voice rising. "Stop being a brat and move."

"Don't call me Nicholas!" he half screamed at me. I was taken aback for a second, but now my anger was boiling. I was in no mood for a temper tantrum from a six year old.

"Then move!" I yelled at him.

"NO!" In an instant he advanced towards me, trying to tackle me. He was pretty strong for a 6 year old, but he still couldn't take me down. He started punching at me, and kicking out of pure anger.

Ever since mom and dad died, he'd get these random angry mood swings, which would result in a temper tantrum. And today was one of those days where I would not put up with it. I immediately grabbed his wrists with one hand and used my other hand to pick him up by the waist. I easily threw him over my shoulder as I headed into our room. He was still kicking and hollerin' at me, but I didn't care. I dropped him on his bed.

"What the hell is wrong with you today, throwing tantrums like a baby."

"I'M NOT A BABY!"

"Then quit actin' like one!" I said sharply.

"You can't tell me what to do!" He flung his pillow at me, which hit the door instead.

"Yes, I can, because I'm in charge of you!"

"NO, ONLY MOM AND DAD CAN!" he screamed at me as he flung himself facedown on his bed.

That statement hit me like a ton of bricks. Even though they died five months ago, the hurt was still there. It was like a never ending wound, that keeps opening up.

I probably stayed in our room for a good couple minutes, in a daze. I finally snapped out of it, and headed towards the door.

Fighting the lump in my throat, I made my way towards the door, glancing at my brother who was still facedown on his bed, clutching his teddy bear. I sighed as I closed the door, and made my way back into the living room.

"I guess you heard that huh?" I asked Johnny quietly. He nodded his head.

I rubbed my eyes tiredly and groaned. I should know better than to fight with my brother. Johnny has it way worse, and he doesn't say anything about it.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay man." He left it at that, which I was grateful for. We continued watching Gunsmoke.

After watching two episodes, it was only 11 o'clock. I haven't heard from Nicky since the tantrum, but I figured he was sleeping. I looked over at Johnny who was dozing off.

Man, he looked way younger than sixteen, in his sleep. I got up to get a blanket from the hall closet, to cover him with. While I was there, I also went into my room to check on Nicky, to make sure he was still there. He had a habit of running away ,using the window as an escape. I smiled slightly, I wonder where he gets it from, I thought to myself sarcastically.

Opening the door slowly, I peeked my head in to see that he was still facedown on his bed, snoring softly. I closed it gently, and went into the living room where Johnny was out like a light.

I put the blanket over him, and I sat on the other side of the couch, putting my feet on the coffee table. It was unusually quiet in the house, since none of the gang was here, except Johnny. It was actually pretty relaxing. I started dozing off, and before I knew it, I fell asleep.

**Sneak Peek to Chapter 3:**

I was awakened, what felt like seconds later to someone shaking my shoulder. I groaned and opened my eyes, to see a worried looking Johnny. I immediately sat up.

"What's going on?" I asked, a little groggy.

"Nicky's gone!" Johnny said frantically.

"What do you mean he's gone?" I yelled.

"The window's open in y'alls room!"

Shit.

**A/N: Thanks so much for the positive feedback! I'm trying really hard to update this story every Sunday. I was going to update it last Sunday, but I had a terrible cold, so it was delayed. Same with Trapped. I'm going to try to update Trapped, but I might just put it on hiatus for now, *sniff sniff.* Anyways, hope y'all like this chapter! It will be in two parts. I really tried to get the personalities just right. And excuse me for my grammar mistakes. Thanks for reading! PS: Also, I know the transition from Nicky being angry was a little too fast, but don't forget that he has Darry's genes. ;) Also, do you guys like chapter sneak peeks? I think they're kinda fun. ****J**


	3. Chapter 3: Babysitting: Part 2

**Disclaimer; I don't own The Outsiders**

* * *

I was awakened, what felt like seconds later to someone shaking my shoulder. I groaned and opened my eyes, to see a worried looking Johnny. I immediately sat up.

"What's going on?" I asked, a little groggy.

"Nicky's gone!" Johnny said frantically.

"What do you mean he's gone?" I yelled.

"The window's open in y'alls room!"

Shit.

I jumped up from the couch, my sleepiness now forgotten, and dashed into our room, only to reveal the open window.

Shit, shit, shit, shit.

I ran back into the living room and quickly got my jacket from the coat rack. Darry is gonna have my ass if I don't find him. My mind was spinning with what ifs. What if I didn't find him? What if he got kidnapped? Shit, what if he's lying in a ditch somewhere!?

I shook my head. Snap out of it Ponyboy! You need to go find him.

"Come on Johnny, he couldn't have gone that far." He nodded and just as we were about to head out, the phone rang. Ugh, what now? Of all times it decides to ring… I dashed to the phone.

"Hello?" I said quickly.

"Is this Mr. Ponyboy Curtis?" I heard laughter at the other end of the line. I sighed exasperated.

"Two-Bit, I'm in a hurry. I have to go." Just as I was about to put the phone down, I heard him say,

"You sure? Because I have a little package here that may save your rear from gettin' kicked." I furrowed my eyebrows. "What're you talking about?"

"I have a youngster held hostage, by the name of Nicholas Curtis. Claims he knows ya."

Holy shit, I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I looked at Johnny who was standing by the doorway and mouthed 'Two-Bit has him.' He also let out a sigh of relief.

"Pone, you still there?" I almost forgot I was talking to him. I quickly snapped out of it.

"Yeah. I'll be over there in a little bit."

"Nah, no worries. We'll be there in five." He then hung up. I put the phone back and looked over at Johnny. Now that my worry was gone, it was replaced by anger.

So much anger.

"I swear, once he gets here, he's gonna be in so much trouble." I fumed. So many emotions were going through my head. I want to hug him for not being dead, but then I want to kill him for almost giving me a heart attack.

"Take it easy on him Pone. He's only a kid." Johnny said sympathetically.

"Take it easy on him because he ran away? Yeah, no thanks." I snapped. Johnny visibly flinched at the tone of my voice, and I instantly regretted those words. I ran my hand over my face and sighed deeply.

"Sorry Johnnycakes. I don't mean to snap at you, but the kid…ugh, he makes me so angry." He nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, but take it easy on him, Pone. He don't know any better." I swear, that's my brother's excuse in life. 'He's just a kid' or 'he's only six' or my favorite 'he don't know any better.' Man, thinking about that was making my blood boil. I was ready to slug the kid.

"I can't let him off the hook either. He could have gotten himself killed!" I half-shouted. Damn, the kid ain't even here, and he was getting on my nerves. I sat down on the couch, trying not to explode at poor Johnny because of my brother. Thankfully Johnny sensed my anger and didn't say anything else.

I was lost in thought when I heard Two-Bit's old car pull up to our driveway. I looked at Johnny who told me to stay calm. No promises Johnnycakes.

Seconds later, Two-Bit emerged into the living room with my brother. Just as I was about to go off on him, I noticed his face and I stopped short. I narrowed my eyes.

"What happened to you?" There was a bloody napkin taped on his nose.

"Baby Curtis here had a little accident." Two-Bit replied, throwing his keys on the coffee table. In response, Nicky huffed and crossed his arms on his chest. "I'm not a baby, I'm almost seven!" he exclaimed. I took a deep breath.

Don't let him get to you, don't let him get to you.

I looked at him, and pointed my finger towards the bathroom.

"Shut up, and go wait for me in the bathroom." I ordered. He obliged, thankfully, and I turned to Two-Bit.

"What happened?" Honestly, part of me didn't want to know, but the responsible part of me had to know.

"Well, the kid came over, right? I was asleep, and ma was at work. I heard the doorbell ring and I jumped up, since doorbells scare the daylights out of you when you're asleep." I rolled my eyes at his rambling.

"So, I answer, and see small fry on my porch. But what surprised me was that he had a bloody nose. So I asked how he got it, and he said that he was climbing out the window, and he fell face first on the ground."

Typical.

"So then it hit me that he just walked the street on his lonesome, so I asked why he wasn't with you, and he replied he hates you."

I figured.

"I let him in and try to clean up his nose. He didn't let me touch it, so I bandaged it up instead."

"With a napkin and tape?" I asked amused. I mean, I shouldn't be surprised, he's done weirder things before.

"Why not?" he grinned. I shook my head at him. Even though he was crazy sometimes, he was a good friend.

"Thanks for bringing him Two-Bit," I told him seriously. "I appreciate it." He just waved me off.

"It's nothin' Pone, I'm just lookin' out for y'all." I nodded, grateful to have a buddy like Two-Bit.

I went back into the bathroom, where my brother was sitting on the edge of the tub, gingerly touching his face. I pushed past him and got an old rag we use for rumbles from the cabinet. I wet it, and then I went to go clean my brother's face.

"Stop, it hurts." he whined softly.

"Suck it up." Man there was so much blood coming from that tiny nose. He looked at me with puppy eyes. Oh no, that ain't working on me kid, you got the wrong brother. That's Soda's weakness, not mine.

"You ain't even close to being off the hook, so cut the crap with the eyes." I said a little harshly. He looked down at his shoes.

I kept wiping at the blood, and eventually all of it came off, and the bloody nose stopped, which was a relief. It was then I noticed a couple scratches next to his nose. They weren't deep, but needed to be disinfected. I got the alcohol from under the sink and once it came in Nicky's view, his eyes widened. "No, no! You ain't putting that on me!" he screamed. I raised my eyebrow.

"What's the big deal?"

"It hurts!" Yeah, I didn't notice. I took a deep breath to calm myself down.

"Quit whinin' and hold still." I was ready to pour a little alcohol on his nose, when he dodged it. I narrowed my eyes. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I don't want that!"

"Well you need it, so sit still!" I tried again, but this time he smacked my hand. I was getting pissed off.

"Stop being a baby!" I grabbed him with my free arm and held him down as I tried to get some on the cuts. But it was no use, he kept wriggling away and most of the alcohol I poured was on my shirt.

Time for plan B.

"Two-Bit! Johnny!" I yelled through the bathroom. The guys immediately rushed in.

"Watcha need Pone?" Two-Bit asked.

"Hold him down."

"NOOOOO!" Nicky got out of my grasp and tried to make an escape from the bathroom, but Two-Bit had quick reflexes and quickly caught him. He was kicking everywhere.

"Let me down!"

"Shit, squirt, quit hittin' me!" Two-Bit said as he wrestled him to the ground. Johnny got his hands pinned above his head, and Two-Bit was sprawled on Nicky's legs, holding them tightly.

"Stop! Let me go!" he practically shrieked. Frustrated tears were pooling his eyes because he knew he was defeated.

I quickly crouched next to him and poured some of the alcohol on his cuts. He then began wailing. If someone came in here, they'd think we're torturing the kid.

I finished putting alcohol on his face and as I wiped off the rest of it from his face, he bit down on my palm, hard.

"Fuck!" I immediately pulled my hand away, looking at my hand. It was pink and starting to bleed. I glared at him.

"What the hell was that!?"

He was fuming inside. "I hate you." he said venomously.

"Like hell I care." I retorted. I got up to wash off my cut, and that was cue for Johnny and Two-Bit to let go of the kid. Once he was free, he practically ran to our room, and slammed the door, all while screaming "I HATE YOU."

Something inside of me snapped when he bit me. It's like all the anger I had, vanished, and got replaced with a not giving a damn attitude. I was tired of putting up with his shit, getting blamed for everything he does, I was done with it. This was the last straw. So when he slammed the door shut, that didn't bother me in the slightest, but I did have to refrain myself from going into our room and slapping him. I dried my hands and put the alcohol away. I went back to Johnny and Two-Bit who were standing awkwardly by the bathroom. They were looking at me expectantly.

"What?"

"Ain't you gonna go after him?" Two-Bit asked. I snorted.

"Nope." I shrugged. This was my breaking point, and now I could care less what he does.

Two-Bit whistled as he looked at the door that was slammed shut earlier. "Even me and my sister don't fight as much as y'all do." Once again I shrugged, not caring at all.

I sat on the couch and immediately Johnny and Two-Bit did too. I looked at the clock and realized it was almost two-o'clock. Darry would be home at four, and Soda at five. I picked up my algebra book and started doing my homework, since I have school tomorrow. I made a mental note to tell Darry that I didn't want to baby-sit anymore. Yeah, we might have to pay a babysitter, but I'm not putting up with him any longer..

He's nothing to me anymore, but a brat that unfortunately lives with us. And I'll be damned if I talk to him ever again.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, this chapter is long over-due! And I know, I know, when Pony said "He's nothing to me anymore" it sounds pretty harsh, but don't worry, soon you'll find out why he bothers him so much, this was pretty much a filler chapter. Next chapter is gonna be good, so stay tuned! PS: Your reviews were so sweet last chapter, so thanks so much! Btw; yeah I know, lots of cuss words! I wrote 'shit' a total of eight times! My bad! I'm not that proud of this chapter, but next chapter will be better and more detailed, promise.**


End file.
